random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel's Penthouse
is a TV show airing exclusively on The Steamed Clams Channel every Wednesday, Thursday and Monday. The first episode aired in December 2018. The series is currently greenlit for five seasons. Conception! In March 2017, RandomTV needed to avoid bankruptcy after the massive failure of reruns of old Shitpost episodes. The show was initially conceived to replace Shitpost in the schedule, but later became the sole reason behind the show's eventual dissolvation from the network. As of February 2018, the show is now exclusively airing on The Steamed Clams Channel. Local douchebag PixelMiette currently takes credit for the idea of getting rid of Shitpost. Come on guys, it had its overly long, terrible run. It isn't coming back. Seriously. Premise Look at the page name or this would be more redundant than MikeEddyAdmirer89’s DeviantART description. Wait, you actually want a fucking description? Fine. In an alternate universe where 9/11 was actually an inside job, "Rockefeller Street" is the national anthem, Club Penguin didn't shut down, and eggnog is in unlimited supply, local dumbass Pixel and their dumbass amigos come together and live in an enormous penthouse/mancave combo together and go do some fuck shit in the funderous world of Jigoku, where the national anthem is, you guessed it, "Rockefeller Street". The show takes inspiration from Family Guy, Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch, F Is For Family, Welcome to the Wayne, Nog's Egg Nogs, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the Pantomime Mime series, and YouTube personalities such as Memeulous, all of which Pixel cites as inspirations for their writing. Nearly every episode takes place in the aforementioned penthouse/mancave and is designed as an amalgam of shit that inadvertently looks like the shit that a drunk Radicles would come up with. Mostly, it is about the characters trying to achieve unrealistic goals, or other random things in a tired slice-of-life format. In some episodes however, there will be segments in order to kill time off. For a list of segments, go here. Characters *'Aisling "Pixel" Kogami' is the main protagonist of the series, as well as the series mascot. They are a 13-year-old who loves sleeping and being lazy. They have no particular interests other than video games, drawing, and sleeping, but that's what she wants everyone around her to believe. On the inside, they have passions for science and being an aspiring idol. They like spending their free time doing orange justice to the American Dragon Jake Long theme song. *'Rei Zeltser '''is a strong and edgy girl who never settles for anything less than her goals. She is almost too serious for her own good, and is often reluctant to go along with ideas thought up of by her friends. She is openly dismissive and even downright cruel to people she deems below her standards. *'Riko Hinata is a cheery and noisy girl, and despite only being two years younger than the other characters, is treated like the kid sister by the other characters due to her childlike appearance and personality. *June Akiko Tachibana is the twin sister of Jennifer Tachibana, and is the older twin. Unlike her twin, June is more laid-back and chill, and holds no ill feelings towards anyone she comes across, not even her sister's worst of enemies. She is very relaxed and serves as the voice of reason. *Jennifer Eiko Tachibana is June's twin sister, the younger twin by 12 minutes. She is a destructive girl who can and will kill at literally any given moment. She's crazy and aggressive, but she isn't this way when around the right people (namely, her friends). She hates aliens, conspiracy theories, and tin foil. Jennifer's favorite food is cheese, she's a fan of it in any form. Her favorite drink is any kind of soda. *'''Futaba Shirasagi is Jennifer Tachibana's best friend and partner in crime. Like Riko, she loves explosives and other dangerous objects. Futaba also harbors a love for chewing gum while simultaneously kicking ass. She also casually expresses a deep hatred for disco music, lawnmowers and people who litter. *'Junko Straub' is an extroverted teenage girl who once hosted a childrens' edutainment show that was cancelled after it's 4th episode's first commercial break, as documented in "Junko and Co.'s Education Crusade". She spends most of her free time at the hair salon or at the penthouse/mancave with her friends. Episodes Episode Policy #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Pixel's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Pixel's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Pixel on their message wall or their Discord DMs (aisling's pierogi hut#7609). If the idea is not approved by them, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 21-24 episodes. #Pixel just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 #/Pilot/ - It's the series premiere. #/Penthouse TV/ - The gang create their own TV channel, called "Penthouse TV". #/Pick Up the Freak Phone/ - Jennifer's worst fear comes to life. There's also a subplot involving the Spleeno infomercial but who cares about that. #/Penthouse Film Festival/ - The gang decide to throw a film fest. Futaba and Jennifer film a PSA about the AIDs epidemic and June makes a short film about cyberbullying, even though we all know good and damn well that cyberbullying isn't real. #/Hinata 2/ - Pixel wants to meet Riko's long lost brother who was shunned by the family. #/Destroying the Wall/ - The gang tries to break the fourth wall beyond repair. #/Drugs Are Cool/ - Throughout this episode, Pixel and the gang reenact various infamous anti-drugs PSAs in the span of 30 minutes. #/Cocaine Cola/ - Riko invents a new beverage by adding cocaine to a can of Coca-Cola. #/Junko the Religious Hero/ - Junko ends up crashing a #MeToo rally to inform people about the Secondcoming of Jesus. #/I Am Better Than Your Kids/ - When Jennifer gets arrested and everyone else is seen as accomplices, the gang forms their own band in order to hide from the cops. (Spoiler alert - it turns out to be all a dream and the episode ends with everyone singing "The Spirit of Massachusetts" from Family Guy.) #x #x #x #x #x #/The Greatest Adventure Never Told/ - In this 30-minute special, Pixel is ejected from their position as Penthouse President, and Junko drives them and the gang to a city 10 hours out of town to get them readmitted by Julianna, since she ultimately determines who is or isn't Penthouse President. But when Junko takes a wrong turn, they end up having a rest stop at an intergalactic casino, and Jennifer gambles away her 50-seating Ferrari. Pixel, Futaba, Riko and Jennifer pretend to be members of an alien tribe in an attempt to get it back, and are sent to embark on a vision quest to prove their heritage, giving the four of them an opportunity to bond. #/Seahouse Seashell Party/ - When the power goes out, the gang decides to get lit in the basement. Basically Family Guy's Seahorse Seashell Party, but way better. #/Pixel Talks 'Bout Closing Logos/ - Inspired by the "Drew Pickles Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series, Pixel talks about various "scary" logos, with a cameo appearance from Rei. #x #x #/Junko and Co.'s Education Crusade/ - Junko, Jennifer, June and Pixel begin their own educational TV series (think Petey's Funhouse) that gets cancelled during the 4th episode's commercial break. #/Destroy Your Mom/ - Junko causes her mother to have a stroke after showing her footage from her now-cancelled edutainment show despite Pixel's many warnings not to do so. Once they're made aware of this, Pixel becomes enraged and pits themselves into a duel with Junko in Hell. If Pixel wins, then Junko's mom can seek medical treatment, but if Junko wins, she would have to pull a Logan Paul and make a half-assed apology video. (spoiler alert: Pixel wins and the episode ends with everyone singing the Double Rainbow song.) Season 2 #/Riko Dies/ - When Pixel's favorite show is canceled, she makes Rei. pretend she is dying in order to ask the Make-A-Wish Foundation to save the show. #/To Survive in a No-TV Town/ - When Futaba's car crashes into a satellite dish and knocks out the town's cable, the gang, especially Junko, go ham without television, until Pixel suggests that everyone must attempt to spend time together. #/As Seen on TV/ - The gang tries to film a commercial for their show, effectively annihilating the fourth wall. #x #x #/Pixel Talks 'Bout More Closing Logos/ - Pixel is at it again with those logos, now with the unwanted and obnoxious help of Jennifer, Futaba and Junko. #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x Promotional Tie-Ins, Conventions, etc. The first trailer for the show was released at HellholeCon in November 2016, and it was met with mixed reactions. Critics praised the segments in between episodes, the writing, and the musical numbers. Following the release of the first trailer, a writers panel was held, with writers PixelMiette, Jesus Christ and Unikittycuck1942 appearing to answer crowd questions. MERCH! Merchandise for the show is currently a billion-dollar market worldwide. Endorsements include... DVD's *Cinedigm has signed up to release DVD's for Pixel's Penthouse. *A special Christmas DVD, Happeh Hawledayze comes bundled with a Christmas-oriented plushie of Pixel, Riko, Futaba or June when purchased at Wallgreens, Walmart, Dollar Tree, Costco, Ikea, Sam's Club or CVS. *Refer to the "DVD releases" section below for a list of DVD's released so far. Food & Drink *The characters from Pixel's Penthouse have been featured on special packaging for Fanta. *''Pixel's Penthouse'' has its own brand of soda, with flavors including cola, cream and blueberry. Toys *Hasbro has released Pixel's Penthouse toys, which are sold at Walmart, Costco, Sam's Club, CVS, Wallgreens and Ikea. *McFarlane Toys has acquired the license to release collectable, high-quality action figures of the characters. *Ty has acquired the license to release Beanie Babies styled after Pixel's Penthouse ''characters. '''Other' *Bedspreads and pillowcases with the characters on them have been released. *To help advertise the show, Hellhole Studios attached an exclusive trailer for the show to the film Infinity War. This decision received backlash from audience members. THE DRINKING GAME! Yes, this even has a goddamn drinking game. You see, the rules are simple. You'll need a drink (alcohol if you're of legal drinking age, and if you're not old enough to drink in your country, drink some fuckin' Ribena), and a platform to watch the show on (TV, computer, phone). Now sit down with your favorite drink and watch your favorite episode, or the entire series if you want to get sloshed within 10 minutes (or get diabetes if you're under 18), taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below. Refill if necessary. TL;DR Version - Have you ever wanted to watch Pixel's Penthouse while gulping down huge amounts of alchohol? Well zoo wee mama, do I have the game for you! Key: 1 drink = 1 sip. x2 = sip twice. DRINK: *If the camera falls down. *If someone shouts someone else's name from out the window. *If June shows up. x2 *If June questions her sanity. *If a character mocks a recent event. x2 *If Pixel screams. *If Futaba smashes the screen. *If Jennifer blows something up. x3 *If Futaba and Jennifer are seen together. x3 *If Futaba shows off her sharp teeth through her smile. x2 *If the phrase "fucketh" is used. When this happens, all players must yell "fucketh" back at the screen. The last person to yell "fucketh" is now The June. The June must first finish their drink, and then drink twice during all occasions when everyone else drinks once. *If Jennifer enters the room. When this happens, all players in the room must name their favorite type of cheese or soda as quickly as possible. The last to name their favorite type of cheese or soda has to retrieve drinks for the rest of the room for the remainder of the show, and finish their drink. *If the word “Pickle" is in the script. x2 *If someone turns into a pickle. *If there's a r/nosleep reference. *If a bottle of Pepsi is on the sidetable. *If Riko trips over something or falls over. x2 *If June is done with everyone's shit. x3 *If an episode is centered around a drinking game. TAKE A SHOT: *If The Emoji Movie is mentioned. x2 *Any time the cast mocks the audience or breaks the fourth wall. *Whenever you cringe at the usage of catchphrases. *If K-Pop and/or its fans is made fun of. *If "9/11" or something relating to 9/11 is in the script. 2 shots if a character makes fun of it. *If the cast talks about future events. x5 *If Futaba says “Bite me!” **Take an extra shot if this is preceeded by calling her a lunatic. CHUG: *If Pixel shows up. *If the characters stare at the camera like they're on The Office. FINISH YOUR DRINK: *Any time Pixel shows a non-scary logo in the "Pixel Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series. The June must finish their beverage, plus chug their next beverage afterwards. *If someone screams "ENGLAND IS MY CITY!" *If the episode ends with someone saying something stupid, or with something stupid taking place. Dubs *'CN:' 像素和朋友 (Pixel and Friends) *'JP:' ピクセル☆と☆友達 (Pixel☆And☆Friends) *'KOR:' 여기 픽셀이옵니다 (Here Comes Pixel) DVD releases */Pixel's Penthouse: The Complete First Season/ */Pixel's Penthouse: The Complete Second Season/ */Pixel's Penthouse: The Complete Third Season/ */Pixel's Penthouse: The Complete Fourth Season/ */Pixel's Penthouse: The Complete Fifth Season/ */Pixel's Penthouse: Happeh Hawledayze/ */Pixel's Penthouse: Respect Women/ */Pixel's Penthouse: Winners Don't Do Drugs/ */Pixel's Penthouse: Pixel and Futaba's Bogus Adventure/ Further reading *Parental Guidance page Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:TV Shows Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random-ness Media Category:Pixel's Penthouse Category:Hellhole Studios